User interfaces and data structures pertaining to the management of subscriptions (e.g., for goods or services), while having advanced in recent years, have not been optimized for use in a cross number of verticals and also for the management of more complicated subscription arrangements between providers and customers.
One prior art system for providing subscriptions to a bundle of services, and more specifically channels from a program guide, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,596,797 (the '797 patent). Here, a terminal controller is used to select a bundle of channels based on a subscription matrix of a user. However, the technology described in the '797 patent is inflexible, lacks configurability by a service provider and also provides a limited set of options for an end-user or consumer.